The Classes
by Kryfar
Summary: A story featuring the eleven classes of Mists of Pandaria. This takes place before Warlords of Draenor and Legion. That's all. There is some romance. Possible lemons.


**Author's Note: This story takes place during the Mists of Pandaria expansion. Warlords of Draenor and Legion are not present. The story features all eleven classes (no Demon Hunter.) I think that's all you need to know. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: The Monk

My name is Rochella. I'm a Pandaren monk. My story starts in the Elwynn Forest not far from Stormwind. I was on the back of my great red dragon turtle. His name was Shu-zi. We were walking along the road towards Goldshire. I looked up at the blue sky as we walked. There were a few clouds but nothing too bad. I smiled as a breeze ran through my black and white fur. My bladed staff was on my back. I never used it much. I preferred to fight with my hands. I suddenly had an urge come over me. I wanted a little adventure today. I pulled Shu-zi's reins to the side and led him off the road. He tromped through the grass slowly. As we walked my stomach growled. I was always hungry. This, in turn, made me a little, well, chubby. But I still pulled off a good hourglass figure. And I personally liked having a big behind. I pulled on Shu-zi's reins and he halted. I lifted my left leg over him and slid off his right side, my feet landing softly in the grass. It was time for a snack. I was a great cook and always had food in my bag. I sat down in the grass and leaned back on Shu-zi. He huffed. He was hungry too. I giggled and opened my bag. I reached in and pulled out a small pouch. It was tied closed with a string. I untied the string and the pouch fell open to reveal a cooked boar cutlet and a bundle of reeds. I put the pouch on the ground like a napkin and picked up the reeds. I unbundled them and placed them on the ground in front of Shu-zi. He lowered his head and began munching on them. I smiled. I turned back to my roast boar and picked it up in my furry hands. I ate slowly, enjoying each bite. We Pandaren treated eating as something to be savored. Food was a blessing in our eyes. I was halfway through my boar when something caught my attention. I had heard a voice. It was quiet and definitely human. I looked around. No one. I shrugged. But just as I was about to go back to eating, I saw them. Six humans, two of them girls, popped out from behind the trees and drew swords.

"Don't move!" one shouted.

"Give us your gold!" said another.

"Take her earrings!" said one of the girls. Two of the men walked towards me, their swords pointed at me. I set down my meal and stood slowly. One grabbed my right arm and the other grabbed my left. I didn't fight them. I knew better. I was way out numbered. Shu-zi rammed one of them in the butt. He yelped and kicked the turtle in the face. Now I was getting angry.

"Don't kick Shu-zi," I mumbled. "You'll regret it."

"Shut up!" he yelled in my ear. He raised his sword to my throat. I felt the cold metal biting into my flesh. I raised my head a little, trying not to provoke them much more. Shu-zi head-butted him again. He growled angrily. "Tell this thing to stop hitting me!" he said angrily, pressing the sword to my neck.

"Shu-zi," I said. "Stop. It's okay." Shu-zi huffed and stared at my captors. One of the girls walked up to me. She got too close for comfort. She grabbed one of my earrings and pulled. I shouted in pain.

"How do these come off?" she growled.

"They don't," I said through gritted teeth.

"All earrings come off missy. Now tell me, or I'll cut your ears off myself!" I looked her dead in the eyes. She didn't break her stare. I smiled. I raised my right leg and drove my foot into her gut. She stumbled back and doubled over in pain. It was now or never. I quickly shifted my weight to my left, driving my elbow into the bandit's gut. He gasped and released my arm. I quickly drove my left fist into the face of the man holding my right arm. He released me and held his nose. I swept his legs out from under him and he collapsed to the ground. I reached back and drew my bladed staff. I turned to the man on my left. He had just recovered from the blow to his gut. I drove a high kick up into his jaw and he fell backwards, a painful shout escaping him. I turned back to the girl I had kicked. She was still down on a knee. I kicked upward into her face hard. She fell back, out cold. I raised my bladed staff and got into a fighting stance, my staff behind me and my left hand forward. The other three bandits were staring at me, awestruck. I smiled.

"Anyone else?" I said, my smile growing wider. One of them, the girl, backed away and dropped her sword. She took off running. The two men that I had hit rose to their feet slowly. The other two that I was facing manned up and pointed their swords at me. I was surrounded. Four on one. I heard the clop of hooves on the road far to my right. I had an idea and thought it worth a shot. "Help!" I screamed. "Help me! I'm being attacked!" One of the bandits leapt at me. He swung his sword downward at me. I raised my staff to block it. The metal of the sword and the bamboo of the staff clashed above my head, the sword bouncing off. "Help!" I screamed again. "Someone please help!" The bandits were shouting to one another, saying things like, 'don't let her escape!' and, 'no one can hear you sweety.' I knew I'd have to fight. The bandit that had attacked me swung again, sideways this time. I leapt back to avoid it. My turn to strike. I hit him across the face with the butt of my staff. He stumbled back, holding his cheek. Then I felt an arm wrap around my middle from behind. I drove my leg backwards. It connected and I heard the bandit yelp in pain. He released me and I rolled to my left. Now all four of them were within my view. "Help!" I screamed. "Someone help me!" Shu-zi charged at one of the bandits and rammed them in the stomach. I watched as Shu-zi tossed them like a ragdoll. I almost laughed. But then another bandit charged me. I swung my staff at him and he leapt back. "Help!" I continued to scream. "Please! Help!" I doubted anyone could hear my desperate shouting. From my left, another bandit charged me. I quickly drove a roundhouse kick to his head and he collapsed, out cold. Three left. Two if I ignored the one Shu-zi was pummeling. The other two charged at the same time. One swung his sword. I blocked with my staff and twisted. He dropped his sword and I jumped. I spun in the air and drove a kick to his temple. He collapsed on the ground, unconscious. That left one. I could hear the one Shu-zi was dominating screaming and begging for mercy. Then the screaming halted when I heard a loud thud. Shu-zi had thrown him into a tree, knocking him out. The noise had distracted me for a brief second. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I screamed in pain and almost fell. The last bandit had stabbed me through the gut. He ripped the sword out of me and I collapsed to my knees, dropping my staff. I clutched my stomach and held my eyes shut. I could feel the blood on my hand. I looked up at the bandit. He was raising his bloody sword. I closed my eyes, waiting for the end. But then I heard something. A voice.

"Hey!" it shouted. I looked up when I heard the sound of metal hitting metal. What I saw amazed me. A human was sword fighting the bandit. He wielded a short sword in his right hand and a shield in his left. He wore chainmail armor and I could see what I assumed was his horse standing a few yards behind him. It was white with a black mane and tail. It wore silver and blue armor as well as a saddle. I watched as the warrior and the bandit fought, feeling the blood pouring out of my wound. I saw the warrior knock the bandit's sword away. The warrior used his momentum to spin around and drive his sword through the bandit's chest. The bandit screamed and went limp as he quickly died. The warrior pulled his sword out. He had won. I noticed then that he was wearing a Stormwind tabard. My vision began to fade. I fell onto my side, grunting when I hit the ground. I rolled onto my back, groaning in pain. The warrior looked at me and sheathed his sword in a scabbard at his hip. He rushed over to me and knelt at my side. "Ma'am, are you alright?" he said quickly, reaching into his bag. I couldn't respond. I started coughing, blood staining my lips. The warrior pulled a roll of bandages out of his bag. He pulled a long strand off and balled it up. He pressed it to my wound and I screamed in pain. "Hold still!" he said. "It'll be alright! Stay with me!" I felt my head grow cloudy. As my vision slowly darkened I could make out the human's features. His hair was blonde and combed and his eyes were blue. He added more pressure and I screamed again. I saw Shu-zi come up behind the warrior and head-butt him. The warrior fell over.

"Shu-zi," I coughed. "Stop. He's. Helping. Me." I coughed violently. My vision was almost black. The warrior scrambled back to me and put pressure on my wound again. I screamed and went limp in the grass. I closed my eyes slowly.

"Come on! Stay with me!" the warrior yelled. But as he said that, everything finally went black.


End file.
